<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electric Feel by JamLabs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225215">Electric Feel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamLabs/pseuds/JamLabs'>JamLabs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MGS Summer Games 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Metal Gear Rising Revengence, This is all your fault, YES it's a rarepair YES i will write for it, samkev, thanks to the folks in the discord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamLabs/pseuds/JamLabs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam invites his boyfriend to the company picnic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samuel Rodrigues/Kevin Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MGS Summer Games 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Metal Gear Solid - Summer Games -2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electric Feel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            Kevin stares at the sight in front of him, barely able to believe his eyes. How. How! He’d been invited by a handsome swordsman to a potluck and he’d agreed, but… well? He wasn’t expecting the Winds of Destruction to be there. Not one bit. He stands gaping, as Sam walks up to him. “Ah, Kevin!” The swordsman pats him on the shoulder and gestures out to the party. A disembodied head is sitting on a table, while pieces of what look to be cyborg parts are scattered across the lawn. The grill is literally on fire. A couple of UGs are playing volleyball. Soldiers are milling about, and a couple are fighting with batons. There are tripods trying to escape with a huge set of pincer blades. What the hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What,” Kevin says, “is going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Sam makes another sweeping gesture. “Welcome to the potluck!” He takes the casserole from Kevin’s hands and puts it down on the table with the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Sam, there is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>severed head</span>
  </em>
  <span> on that table. The grill is on fire.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Pardon me,” the head says. Kevin screams. The parts all over the ground shake, and the head rises off the table. Everything zooms together with a slight pink glow, clicking into place as the cyborg rolls his neck. “Monsoon, at your service.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Kevin extends his hand cautiously. “Kevin Washington.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Monsoon takes it, without moving the rest of his arm. His forearm literally detaches to shake. This is so weird. “A pleasure. I am sure you do not need me to tell you that they will never find your body if you hurt Sam.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Kevin smiles nervously. “Haha, yeah…” He trails off. Never thought he’d be getting a shovel talk from a cyborg terrorist. What has his life come to? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Though, with that out of the way, I recommend you duck.” A brief second of defiance fills him, but his eyes go wide and he ducks, covering his head. There’s a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>CRACK! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And a trashed hunk of metal flies where he used to be standing. He looks up, and through Monsoon’s body sees a huge man wielding the pincers that the tripods were trying to haul away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “That’ll teach ya t’ mess with my shit!” The man crows, pointing the blades at the remains of a tripod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey, hey!” Sam waves at Kevin, still crouched on the ground. “Watch it, Sundowner!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Sundowner scoffs, throwing the blades back to the earth where they land with an audible thud. “Mind your boyfriend yourself, Sam.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            A woman struts over, tripods trailing behind her. “Ah? A newcomer~?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Sam helps Kevin back up to his feet, despite Kevin not really needing the help. “He’s not here for the recruitment pitch. I invited him as a date.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The woman sighs, shaking her head. “Well, he’s got better manners than Jack, at least.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Wait, Jack? You mean Raiden?” Kevin looks at them. He researched the Winds of Destruction after Sam cut Raiden's arm off. He ended up mixing radio frequencies and talking to the swordsman, more and more and well… they started going out in secret. Meeting up while Raiden was being reconstructed, walking about the town, Sam showing off his incredibly impressive swordsmanship. And then Sam invited him to his “friend’s” potluck, and now he’s here, face to face with a bunch of cyborgs who probably want to kill him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Is that what he is calling himself? I only know Jack.” The woman says. She’s very pretty, in Kevin’s opinion. And much, much taller than him. “Jack the Ripper. The one who kills and murders indiscriminately.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Kevin bristles, prepared to defend his friend, but Sam shoots him a look. He grabs his hand, winks and then speaks to his friends. “Now, while Monsoon fixes, well, everything, I’m going to be kissing my boyfriend in the bushes. Tchau~!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            He’s pulled behind Sam until they’re literally huddled in the bushes. “Okay, what the hell was all that about?” Kevin demands. Sam shrugs with one shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Trust me pretty boy, if you got any of them talking about ideals, we’d be here all day.” He shivers. “Monsoon’s speeches…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What’s wrong with them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “For one, Monsoon’s a nihilist with the ability to dodge any projectile you throw at him to make him shut up.” Kevin winces. Ouch. “I know I probably should have warned you, but it genuinely slipped my mind. You get used to the craziness eventually.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Yeah, I know.” The frequent shipments they have to get of coffee cups is enough of a reminder for that. “Your brand of crazy just… seems a little much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Sam leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “We’ve managed to make it this far, yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Kevin sighs and smiles despite himself. “You’ll protect me, won’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “With my life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Then let’s get back out there and try and enjoy ourselves!” Kevin says, grabbing Sam’s non-robotic hand. He pulls them out of the bush, and barely dodges another pair of soldiers with similar ideas to them, taking their spot as soon as they’re gone. “Is this… a regular thing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Sam looks at him with an all too familiar smug smile. “Well, most people who come here don’t just come to kiss. Do you want to go back~?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “God, you’re impossible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “But you love it, no?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Kevin drags him back to the main area, that self satisfied smirk stuck on Sam’s face. He watches the tall woman with pink hair toss a bean bag directly into the hole of the board, Sundowner looking frustrated. Kevin decides to steer clear of them. Sundowner looks like he’s about to try and rip the cornhole board in half with his bare hands. He looks back over to the grill, which is thankfully no longer on fire. There’s instead a swarm of body parts, disembodied hands preparing food as a pair of legs kick a poor unfortunate soldier in the head. “What’d he do?” Kevin mutters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “He tried to set something on fire again.” The voice of Monsoon comes from a table, his head and torso (and god it’s weird seeing someone standing without arms </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>legs,) keeping an eye on something bubbling over a campfire. “Pyromaniacs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Sam grabs a plate, and gets a hearty scoop of Kevin’s casserole. His mom baked it. They’d better appreciate it, or so help him, he’s taking Murasama and cutting them all to pieces himself. Soldiers gather in line to grab food, Kevin getting his own (are those macrons? Wow, how fancy…) and sitting on the lawn next to Sam. It’s true, the chaos looks almost… natural from here. People are fighting, Sundowner has lifted the cornhole board above his head and has his legs covered in tripods, Mistral is laughing at him as she sinks another one despite it, Monsoon is a flurry of movement, cooking and serving and his parts beaning some poor unfortunate souls on the head, a couple coming from back behind the area they’ve gathered covered head to toe in dirt and leaves and sticks. It’s enjoyable, this chaos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Kevin leans back with a sigh. “Thanks for bringing me, Sam.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Of course!” Sam says. His plate is sparklingly clean. “I’m getting seconds, you okay on your own?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oh man, alone? Here in enemy territory without a strong and handsome swordsman to protect me?” Kevin huffs and smiles. “Honestly, I’ll be fine. Go get your food.” Sam kisses him on the forehead and brings his plate back up, ducking the body of a soldier as they fly overhead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Kevin watches it all, eating and watching, and just… enjoying himself. It’s a little comforting to know that Desperado is just as chaotic as Maverick can be. That even if they are cyborg war criminals, they can have fun just like everyone else. Hopefully this makes them want to kill him less. He’s pretty sure he can’t change their mind on Raiden, but maybe he can change Raiden’s mind on them. He’ll have to see. For now, he can just enjoy himself with Sam. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>